Android 19 (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 20 Android 19 collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Banpresto *Miniature Collectible DBZ039 Volume 5 *Release date: 2009 The basic collectible series released on September 23rd, 2009 by Banpresto finds Android 19 boxed and his numeric is DBZ039. He is a part of Volume 5 of the initial releases and his mouth is almost completely invisible due to the coloring impression being placed on his piercing eyes. Like previous and forthcoming collectibles in this series, the figurine comes with a miniature red-colored translucent base to stand on. *HSCF High Spec Coloring Figures Volume 6 *Release date: 2010 Banpresto’s “High Spec Coloring Figure” series has been released in August, 2010 and has an Android 19 in its assortment. Of course, the HSCF figures are extremely highly detailed and have a shiny and glossy paint job to go along with the remarkable mold and overall sculpt. There is so much impression on this figure’s yellow and orange outfit and red belt, encompassing a heavy amount of shine and reflecting a polished, perfected model. Android 19 is collectible number 23 and comes in the volume 6 set. Also included in that same set are Dr. Gero a.k.a. Android 20 (number 24), Imperfect Cell (number 21), and Super Saiyan Gohan (number 22). Bandai *Imagination Series 3 *Release date: 2004 Released on July 2004, Bandai’s Imagination series finds Android 19 completely obliterated and his head severed on the ground. Vegeta stands above his remains whilst gripping 19’s hands (after yanking them off from his torso). The detail on 19’s malfunctioned and aching face is amazing as is the great deal of expression of vicious glory that is placed on Vegeta’s devastating Super Saiyan stature. The set incorporates some of the ferocious and ruthless scenes witnessed in the series run. The figurines come with a base underneath them as well as a ground level for which they are seen standing on. In this case, 19’s detached head is on the ground as Vegeta stands firm above him. *Soul of Hyper Figuration Volume 4 *Release date: 2005 Bandai has released the Soul of Hyper Figuration series, which included Android 19 in volume 4 of the series. Android 19 stands with his arm stretched out in the energy absorption posture with a distinct grin across his face. Released in February 2005, the series also included Dr. Gero, Android 18, Android 17, Android 16, Imperfect Cell, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, and Super Saiyan Vegeta. *Soul of Hyper Figuration Volume 4 *Release date: 2005 The same Soul of Hyper Figuration set was simultaneously released by Bandai as a black and white alternate coloring scheme. The same Android 19 figurine is included in this set along with all the same characters from the color version. There is, however, more impression placed in the form of shadow outlining, which makes the black and white version equally collectible in terms of design. Also released in February 2005, this part of the Hyper Figuration series (primarily revolving around the Androids Saga and the Imperfect Cell Saga, was followed by Series 5, which concentrated on the movie characters and some of the Majin Buu saga. *HG Collection Series 11 *Release date: 2006 Bandai has released Android 19 in the basic HG Collection figurine line in 2006 as a part of series 11. Much like other figurines of 19, his expression is that of deadly stoicism and calculating malevolence. A great deal of impression is placed around 19’s eyes, with the black cel-shaded look enveloping them. The figurine stands firm with his basic posture, hands gripped and to his sides. Also included is a transparent base to aid in standing the figurine upward. *SP4 Jinzou Ningen (Android) Special series *Release date: 2008 The SP4 releases by Bandai are re-issues of the HG Collection in a minor paint job differential with additional inserts for the set. Released in November 2008, the Android 19 in this set is basically very similar to the HG Collection Series 11 release. Standing at 8 cm, the figurine comes with the basic gashapon transparent base and has the same glare but with a more refined paint job, placing less impression on his eyes and more around his entire face. This set goes for less of the cel-shaded look and more of the airbrush appearance. *Gohan versus Cell Collection *Release date: 2009 The “Gohan versus Cell Collection” was another highlight of Bandai’s releases that included Android 19 in the roster. The Android 19 in this set was modeled with his basic stance, with both hands in a gripped fist motion and the stoic and deadly stare as 19’s expression. Released in December 2009, other characters included in this miniature series were Dende, Korin, Dr. Gero, Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Vegeta, a Cell Junior, Future Trunks with long hair, and Perfect Cell. *Kai Digital Grade DG Series 02 *Release date: 2010 The Digital Grade series was released in synchronization with the Dragon Ball Kai releases. This series of figurines were introduced in 2010 and Bandai tried to place these characters in different postures from their initial releases. As opposed to the first Bandai Android 19 release, this one embodies a viciously sinister smile and a look of sadistic joy in the character’s face. Also, the hand is raised upward in the stance where 19 attempts to absorb his opponent’s energy and make it his own. His other hand is twisted in a feral animalistic position as he prepares to suck the life out of his foe. Android 19 is modeled to perfection even in this HG Collection miniature scale release. Unifive *Collection Box Number 2 Type-B *Release date: 2004 Unifive has released a very collectible and masterfully designed miniature of Android 19 in August 2004 with a Red Ribbon Army logo base to stand on. The figurine remains immobile although its distinct features are visible. For one, the hat he normally sports is removed and the head dome with the brain inside is visible. The pink coloring for the brain is vivid and memorable. Of course, his expression remains angered and he is in his basic angry stance. The top piece being removed makes this a very nice alternative look for the character whilst being the only model that can be obtained in this style. Also included in this set is a Porunga, Super Saiyan 3 Goku, Guru, and baby Goku in a Saiyan space pod. AB Groupe *"Super Guerriers" Coffret 12 *Release date: 1989 The first Android 19 model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1989. The figurines were packaged six in a set and stood at a very small size, at about 2 inches in height. The packaging read as Dragon Ball Z “Super Guerriers” and this specific set was Coffret Number 12 (Series 12). Android 19 stood firm with his clothing intact and his facial reaction stoic yet deadly as ever. However, a genuine noticeable difference is the coloring scheme for the skin tone of the figurine, hinting more towards a basic human tone rather than his pale skin. This figurine was re-released in the Irwin Toy line quite a few years later. Others included in this set were Pikkon, Super Saiyan Gotenks, Gotenks, Master Roshi, and Kid Buu. Irwin Toy *“The Saga Continues” series 12 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous 2 inch Super Guerriers figurines. Android 19 was no exclusion as when series 12 was released, he was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. *"The Saga Continues" Series 5-8 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy has also re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines in an even smaller base, miniatures by the size of an inch and a half. Android 19 was included in the Series 5-8 set which held 12 miniature sized characters in one package. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being different with blue boxart rather than orange and yellow from the previous "Saga Continues" set. *Irwin Toy’s Androids Saga Series 6 *Release date: 2001 Android 19 stands firm in Irwin’s basic toy line pertaining to the Androids Saga. Introduced in 2001, his one arm is in a gripped fist posture while the other in the energy draining open palm position. His negative glare is highly pronounced with his lips facing downward in an evil frown. Standing just above 5 inches, the figure is modeled to perfection and comes with a collectible randomized Dragon Ball series character pog and three Dragon Balls. *Irwin Toy’s Androids Saga Series 6 *Release date: 2001 Irwin’s Android 19 has been simultaneously released in 2001 with the silver metallic boxart and lining as a more limited release ratio. Still a part of the Androids Saga, the figure is modeled exactly the same as the aforementioned Android 19 release and comes with a collectible randomized Dragon Ball series character pog and three Dragon Balls. The major difference of this release is the boxart being different, which makes the item equally as collectible if not more-so than the initial Android 19 release by Irwin. MegaHouse *Capsule Neo Cell Hen Kai Series *Release date: 2011 MegaHouse has released a slew of Gashapon figures in a diorama series entitled Capsule Neo incorporating scenes from the Dragon Ball universe. The first wave involved the Saiyan conflict. The second initial set release included the Namek struggle, which was released in 2003. It wasn’t until July 23, 2011 that Android 19 made an appearance in this series. It portrays the scene where Android 19 is pummeled backward into the air by Super Saiyan Goku’s force. The battle incorporated here is available in both color and gold versions for collectors. *Capsule Neo Cell Hen Kai Series Gold Version *Release date: 2011 This series, much like its predecessors, was also released as an alternate gold base, with both figures coming as gold versions along with colored ones. Android 19 being slammed creates the illusion that he is seen in the horizon after Goku’s powerful slam. Others included in this set are an Android 18 kissing Krillin, Imperfect Cell standing atop a mountain, Yardat outfit Goku with Master Roshi’s shades as Vegeta watches with his pink shirt on, Chi-Chi, Super Saiyan Goku, and Super Saiyan Gohan going on a trip with their number 43 vehicle, Super Vegeta holding Semi-Perfect Cell in a choke hold, and Goku unleashing a circular blast. Plex *Anime Heroes Miniature Collectibles Volume 3 *Release date: 2008 In the large assortment of “Anime Heroes” series offered by Plex, Android 19 has made an appearance in volume 3 released in September 1st, 2008. Standing at 40mm, the miniature figurine comes with an orange base to stand on. The head is of course sized larger than the rest of the body to better incorporate the chibi style. Android 19’s facial features are pushed upward to also pronounce his larger chin area and put impression on his overweight stature. His facial reaction is solid and perfected even at this miniature scale. Unknown *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu *Release date: 1990's In the 90’s, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Android 19 appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, blue, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes with both hands tightly gripped into fists and his legs spread out as he prepares to fight. Model Kits *Resin-based Statue series *Release date: 2011 A more recent release in November 2011 came in the form of statues which portrays Android 19 and Dr. Gero with a shattered ground base. The statues stand tall with intricate detail. The highly detailed statues come in a paint job reminiscent of an airbrush technique. Other than the ground beneath the statues being able to connect to create a complete image with the two characters, the models have removable hats, which allows for their brains to be seen through the initial construct. Android 19 comes in a basic stance although his one arm seems to be draining energy as there’s a spark of aura emanating around his hand. Android 19’s sculpt is brilliant, allowing for a stoic yet deadly expression to shine through the character and heightening the overall fearsome appearance with the removable hat, which showcases the head sculpt with his brain to emphasize the gruesome nature of the villain. See also Gallery Category:Collectibles Category:Figures